Remembering Sam Winchester
by Bibliogirl
Summary: A series of one shots about people's memories of Sam, set after the Season 5 finale. May contain spoilers.
1. Adam's memory

Disclaimer: I only own Supernatural in my dreams.

I was only in the cage for about five years before the angels came to take me to heaven. During that time, although Sam was tortured mercilessly, Michael and Lucifer never laid a hand on me. It wasn't that they never tried, they did, but every time they made a move towards me Sam would stand protectively in front of me, blocking their path. We both knew it wouldn't stop them if they really wanted to get at me, but still he did it. For the archangels it was a welcome challenge, and they made a game of it, everyday they made Sam an offer, if he would let them put me on the rack, then they would not torture him that day. Everyday he gave them the same answer, no, and so everyday they would take him to the rack, where they would torture him, then they would heal him, and then torture him again, and so on. The whole time that I was there he never once said yes. When the angels finally came to get me, after saying my goodbyes to Sam, who the angels were unable to rescue, I finally asked him what I had always wondered, why did he go through all that pain for me? I'll never forget the answer he gave me,

"You're family, and family is worth it."


	2. Castiel's Memory

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural I would have enough money to pay someone to do my geometry proofs, put since I don't own it I'll have to do the stupid things myself.

I was surprised at the amount of sorrow I felt at the death of Sam Winchester. I hadn't realized that I had come to view him as one of my friends, a group which was extremely small. I remembered his struggle for redemption which he wasn't sure he deserved; his guilt in succumbing to his hunger for demon blood, even though it had been caused by Famine; the strength it took for him to say no to Famines offer of more demon blood; the way he exorcised not only five demons at once, but then killed Famine, all with his mind; his feeling of never belonging; his willingness to sacrifice himself to lock Lucifer back in the cage, even knowing that success would mean spending an eternity in hell; and finally how he had wrestled with Lucifer for control and won. Somehow, I decided, I would get Sam out of the cage.


	3. Jessica's Memory

Disclaimer: "Insert witty sentence about me not owning Supernatural here"

I could feel the tears running down my face as I watched Sam throw himself into hell. I knew that there was a part of him that still blamed himself for my death, I wished that I could tell him that it wasn't his fault, that I didn't blame him. But I couldn't, all I could do was watch. I watched him die in Cold Oak, and then I watched as he searched for a way to break the deal his brother had made. I watched him as he buried his brother and then as he fell deep into despair. I watched, first in gratitude as the demon Ruby drew him from that despair, and then in anger as she manipulated him. I watched with joy as he was reunited with his brother, and then with sadness as they began to grow apart. I watched him kill Lilith and desperately wish that I could have warned him that her death was the last seal. I saw his guilt and the horror he felt at having freed Lucifer, and then his despair on learning he was Lucifer's chosen vessel. I watched him as he grew to hate himself, and now I watched as the man I loved sentenced himself to an eternity of torture in order to lock the devil back in his cage.

Author's note: People who review get imaginary pie, also if you have any ideas on who to do next please let me know.


	4. Mary's Memory

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Supernatural, I just play with it when no ones watching.

It was with sadness that I watched my younger son throw himself into the cage; I had never wanted this life for my boys. Still they had grown up well; I just wished they hadn't had so much sadness in there lives. I can still remember when Dean and Sam first met; I could tell right away that Dean would be the best big brother ever. He was so gentle with his baby brother, even at four years old, and he always seemed to know exactly what Sam needed. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have been able to find peace after my death. As I watched them from Heaven, I felt my sadness replaced with peace, somehow, I knew everything would be alright.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, I was having a hard time writing for Mary, but hopeful it turned out okay. Thank you so much everybody who has reviewed, and thanks for your ideas. I am planning to do Dean, but I am saving him for last, next chapter will be John. Also just wondering, does anybody else have their Christmas Tree up already?


End file.
